Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 Jun 2017
23:52:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:12:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:12:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 00:15:35 JOIN DogTheWendy has joined the Ladyblog 00:15:51 CHAT DogTheWendy: Something doesn't look right. http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Username 00:16:15 CHAT DogTheWendy: Check, Sophie 00:19:03 JOIN DinoNoir has joined the Ladyblog 00:19:14 CHAT DinoNoir: Hello everyone! 00:19:17 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hello! 00:19:45 CHAT DinoNoir: Hi Wendy! 00:20:18 CHAT DogTheWendy: Hi Noir! 00:20:24 CHAT DinoNoir: How are you? 00:20:31 CHAT DinoNoir: What are you up too? 00:21:05 CHAT DogTheWendy: Good, good 00:21:21 CHAT DogTheWendy: Haven't seen Mari or Tansy for a long time! 00:21:24 CHAT DogTheWendy: You? 00:21:59 CHAT DinoNoir: I'm receiving my maths results for this semester! Exam season in Aus! 00:22:17 CHAT DinoNoir: Mari says she'll hopefully be on some chats soon. 00:22:50 CHAT DogTheWendy: I miss her. Math is difficult 00:22:56 CHAT DogTheWendy: Good luck! 00:23:17 CHAT DinoNoir: Sooo scared! 00:23:34 CHAT DogTheWendy: Calculator!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:23:40 CHAT DinoNoir: I have holidays in a week though! 00:24:16 CHAT DogTheWendy: That's good, time to relax and sleep! 00:24:19 CHAT DinoNoir: I'm going skiing because its winter here! 00:24:26 CHAT DinoNoir: Yeah! 00:24:31 CHAT DogTheWendy: wow, so cool. I love skiing 00:24:40 CHAT DogTheWendy: In a mountain? 00:25:49 CHAT DinoNoir: Yeah! MT Buller 00:26:12 CHAT DogTheWendy: wow, epic. I'm sure it'll be lit 00:26:56 CHAT DinoNoir: Thanks Wendy! 00:27:22 CHAT DinoNoir: I got a B or an A for my overall mark! I'm so happy! 00:27:36 CHAT DinoNoir: On my maths test. 00:27:42 CHAT DogTheWendy: That's great, must have been tough :) 00:28:48 CHAT DogTheWendy: got to go now, Bye Noir, have a safe trip skiing 00:29:27 CHAT DinoNoir: Bye Wendy! 00:29:49 QUIT DinoNoir has left the Ladyblog 00:30:47 QUIT DogTheWendy has left the Ladyblog 00:42:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:02:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:22:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 01:33:31 JOIN Wackyjackierae has joined the Ladyblog 01:34:02 QUIT Wackyjackierae has left the Ladyblog 01:52:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 02:12:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 02:32:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 02:52:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:12:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:32:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 03:52:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 04:01:03 JOIN Ditto Creeper Bot has joined the Ladyblog 04:10:08 QUIT Ditto Creeper Bot has left the Ladyblog 04:10:11 JOIN Ditto Creeper Bot has joined the Ladyblog 04:10:40 QUIT Ditto Creeper Bot has left the Ladyblog 04:22:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 04:38:15 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 04:49:35 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 05:02:33 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 05:22:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 05:42:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 05:59:08 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 06:05:56 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 06:22:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 06:42:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:02:32 CBOT Game Boterator: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol 07:18:02 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 07:18:08 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !runtime 07:18:09 CBOT Game Boterator: Game Boterator v1.9 has been running for 1 days, 13 hours, 55 minutes, and 38 seconds. 07:18:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: nice 07:18:31 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 2016 04 23